Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{1}{14}+8\dfrac{11}{14} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {8} + {\dfrac{11}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {8} + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {\dfrac{11}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=21 + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {\dfrac{11}{14}}$ Add the fractions: $= 21+\dfrac{12}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 21\dfrac{12}{14}$